Keeping Up with The Victors
by OneHamsterPlusOne
Summary: What happens when four Hunger Games victors move into one mansion for one summer? Romance, drama, craziness?
1. Chapter 1

This will be a new story I will be making titled, "Keeping Up With The Victors."

*With Primrose Everdeen.*

"I'm so excited! Katniss and Peeta are going to be on a reality show." 13-year old Prim called out.

"Don't forget about Finnick and Johanna!" Her mom replied. She finished washing the dishes and dried them off with a rag. She walked into the living room where the old raggedy tv sat. She turned on the television and switched to the "C Channel" that all the televisions in the nation had. She quickly sat down along with Prim to watch her first girl shine.

"Well Peeta! I don't know what you want me to do! I got a contract and I signed it. What was I supposed to do- read it?!" Katniss said. They were currently in a heated argument because Katniss had signed them up for a reality tv show.

"Um duh! Katniss, just because we won the Hunger Games doesn't mean that were royalty!" He yelled back.

"Ugh! Cool your bread buns and let's get going!" They were taking a train to the Capitol where the show would be shot. Katniss had packed all her necessities: her bow and arrow, her makeup, her brush. Yep, just to tell you braids aren't really "in" now anymore. Peeta brought: frosting, a bunch of bread, and some beer for Haymitch who was the announcer for the show.

*In the Capitol:Finnick and Johanna*

"Wow, this place is fancy!" Johanna said as they walked into the mansion. Complete with 3 floors, 10 bedrooms, two pools- one indoor and one outdoor and one hot tub.

"I get first grabs on the bedrooms!" Finnick yelled dropping his bags and racing Johanna up the stairs. He entered a gigantic bedroom with a water bed and a huge swirly slide. "This is so mine!" He called. Johanna called out from the other room.

"I'm gonna store some of my makeup in your bathroom!" She walked into his room and placed all her makeup in his bathroom.

"Umm, excuse me. I have a life and a person so gorgeous like me has to keep himself maintained!" Finnick said with an attitude.

"Umm brother, I have no idea what your saying but this is prettier than err- that." She said pointing at his face.

"Well, obviously you've never looked in a mirror! Finnick shouted.

*Private Interview with Finnick Odair*

Finnick Odair: Umm, I don't even know what the hell is her problem! I mean like get a freaking life. Yeah, and I know your gonna watch this Johanna so just to tell you that I'm freaking watching you. OKAY?!


	2. Nicholas, Nicholas Black

This is newest chapter. Will it be dramatic or funny? Anyways, the chapters are going to be much longer because the chapter before was just an intro. By the way, I have something sad to say. I DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES OR KEEPING UP WITH THE KARDASHIANS!

"You are ridiculous Peeta Mellark!" Katniss Everdeen said as she lagged her backpack up the stairs.

"Well, how am I supposed to know that Johanna won't pull an axe on us!" Peeta said as he pulled his bread sack up the stairs. Suddenly the door was flinged open by Finnick who ran out screaming,

"Help me! She's gonna kill me!" As Johanna came running out of the house with her axe. She stopped short and looked at them with a smirk.

"Hey Bread Boy, Hi Fire Girl. It's a lovely day! Too bad there's a 100 percent chance of blood spatter later!" She said laughing manically and running away. Somewhere in the distance the Capitol was probably recording them. The old Capitol probably would've loved this but the new democracy was probably gagging.

"Wow, haha, do you think there are any lock stores near here?" Katniss said dead serious. She opened the door with the key that was given to them and unlocked the door to the magnificent mansion. Peeta and her went running to a random room to pick a room. Katniss picked a large room with a gigantic balcony. She threw her bookbag down on the neon colored bed. She turned toward the window and opened up the balcony doors. That's when she noticed the dog.

"Umm Peeta! Why is there some kind of dog on my balcony?" Peeta came walking into the room and the dog ran into Katniss's bedroom. The dog circled Peeta then peed on his shoe.

"Oh gross! These are antique shoes from 2012. There called Jordan's! Peeta said as threw them off the balcony porch where it fell on Johanna's head knocking her out.

"Peeta! You just earned yourself a one-way trip to pain! Wait hold on, did you say 2012?! And there still not breaking apart?!" Katniss said rolling her eyes. Finnick came barging into the room.

"Guys! Not to bother you but I think it's raining shoes!" He turned to look at Katniss and Peeta for the actual first time. "Girl! Katniss you are looking fine!" Katniss smiled.

"Thanks Finnick! I brought the high heels at Forever District 12! They were on sale!" She said grinning. "And while I was at it I bought you Rockstar Skinny Jeans!" Finnick gasped.

"Omg! You didn't! The ones in neon blue?! He said happily. Katniss nodded. "You are so sweet! I planned us an emergency best friends massage with Sonja!" Katniss squealed.

"Let's go!" The two best friends skipped out of the room leaving Peeta alone.

"Ugh. Why have I always been a loner?!"

*With Johanna*

Johanna woke up with a searing pain in her head. She groaned and lifted her hand to her head. She felt something warm on her head and found it to be blood. She shakily stood up and started walking. She didn't see where she was going until she knocked into another person. She blushed when she looked up to see a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes standing in front of her.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry." He said reaching out his hand to help her up. She gladly accepted it and smiled.

"It's fine!" She held out her hand to him. "Hi, I'm Johanna, Johanna Mason." They shook hands and he replied,

"My name is Nicholas Black. I come from District 6 but I'm just on a short vacation. The Capitol is beautiful, isn't it?" He grinned and covered his eyes with his hand to block the sun.

"Well I better be going, I gotta meet up with my friends. But here's my number, so call me maybe!" She handed him her number and strutted off.

*With Peeta: 4:00*

While Finnick and Katniss were off taking massages, Peeta was watching some old movie called "The Avengers" when Johanna walked in. She looked like she was in a trance.

"Hey Johanna! Are you okay?" He asked turning around curiously and putting the popcorn bowl down onto the glass table.

"I think I'm in love!" She said her dark eyes gleaming and sat down next to him. He handed her the popcorn bowl. "Well, it all started when I woke up. I don't know what happened before that but I was walking onto 159th Avenue when I bumped into him. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. I gave him my number. And I think he might call me maybe!" She said happily.

"What's his name?" Peeta asked her.

"Nicholas Black. Why?"

Peeta dropped the Pepsi he was holding. It was a name her remembered and it was a name he always had wanted to forget.

*Private Interview with Peeta Mellark*

Peeta Mellark: The guys evil okay?! He used to give me wedgies every single day in the 6th grade! And he always used to hit on Katniss! Then he was convicted of killing a girl named Laura Jean Clase in the 9th grade. He fled town to District 6 when he was. It's him I just know it!

*Private Interview with Johanna Mason*

Johanna Mason: Ugh! Peeta is such an idiot. He's probably in a trance from not eating bread for a day!

* The Next Day: Finnick Odair *

Finnick got up from bed and stretched his limbs. He took a shower and changed into his new neon blue skinny jeans along with a shirt that said "I Wanna Be A Billionaire" on the front while on the back it said "I'm Already A Billionaire." He put a glob of gel in his hair, brushed it back and patted. He had always wondered how Cato from the 74th Hunger Games did his hair. It was magical! He walked down the stairs to the kitchen where Peeta was already sitting down. He was eating bacon and eggs while chewing his finger nails nervously.

"Hey! Are you okay? Your acting rather strange." Finnick said pouring himself corn flakes. He put the bowl of cereal on the table and sat down across from Peeta.

"Well, Johanna is seeing this new guy. And well Katniss and I were talking about it last night and we sorta think he's this boy that murdered this girl in 9th grade." Finnick burst out laughing.

"Peeta! Get serious this isn't 2011! Everyone isn't murdering everybody!" Finnick said. Peeta didn't laugh. "Hold on, your actually being serious about this?!" Finnick said.

"Yes, I am! What I should I do?!" Peeta said sighing. Finnick rolled his eyes.

"Tell her, duh!" Finnick stood and patted Peeta on the shoulder. "Just think about what I said, okay?"

End of Episode 2. Next Time on Keeping Up With The Victors: "Well maybe we should just break up!"

"Well maybe we should!"


End file.
